LietPol: Posh Chocolates
by 8moonflower8
Summary: Vash sends Feliks and Toris a gift. Feliks learns to share and chocolatey fun times ensue. Rated T for some manly  or not  lovin'. Characters obviously belong to Himaruya, not me.


**Liet/Pol: Posh Chocolates.**

_WARNING: There is some man/man action and sexual themes, in my opinion not enough to be rated mature content, but just so you know._

_Hetalia does not belong to me. Darn._

"Vash makes, like, the best chocolates ever." Feliks was sprawled across the floor, the large tray of beautifully wrapped chocolates in front of him, hand hovering in search of his next victim.

"I wouldn't know."

"Huh?" Feliks' mouth was too full of hazelnut swirl to offer a coherent response.

"I believe when Vash wrote the note 'For Feliks and Toris', he meant they were for Feliks _and_ Toris." The Lithuanian held up said scrap of paper. The note actually read 'For Feliks and Toris. Now stay the fuck off my lawn!'He chose not to mention that. Feliks looked up and licked his finger.

"Yeah, like, what's your point?"

"The point is, you haven't 'like' let me near the things."

"Jeez Liet," With exaggerated effort, Feliks pulled himself up to a sitting position, one leg each side of the ludicrously large tray. "Get your skinny ass down here like, now."

Toris raised an eyebrow, before settling himself opposite Feliks.

"Now, what do you want?" Feliks tapped his chin and stared intently at the box. Toris reached forward to pick one, but thin fingers closed around his wrist. He looked up to see a smirking Feliks, green eyes shining like the wrappers on the peppermint creams. "No, Liet, you don't get to choose. Close your eyes." Toris huffed, but did as he was told. He'd learnt it was easier that way. There was a rare moment of silence.

"Oh my God." Feliks' shout made Toris jump. "You'll, like, totally love this one." Toris heard a scrabble of foil, and moments later smooth chocolate rested against his lips.

"Like, go on!"

Smirking at Felik's impatience, Toris slowly opened his mouth, keeping his eyes shut. The chocolate was placed on his tongue, and he bit down. Brittle chocolate melted and mixed with the smooth raspberry cream, sticking to his tongue and teeth.

"Good?"

"Very good." Toris opened his eyes.

"Awesome!" Feliks clapped his hands and wriggled further forwards. "Ok, next one. Close your eyes again."

Toris smiled and complied. Quicker this time, cool chocolate touched his lips. It was thicker, denser, chocolate snapping and bits of honeycomb crunching between his teeth.

"That was – "

"Shh Liet, next one!"

Toris parted his lips before Feliks had even brought the chocolate to his face. It was beautiful; dark and light, bitter and sweet, but above all strong. The chocolate was rich, the centre soft and tasting of apricots and some liqueur Toris couldn't name. He swallowed and licked the traces from his teeth. When he opened his eyes, they were full of grinning Feliks. Toris knew that look.

"Like, one more, yeah?"

Toris shut his eyes, and sure enough there was a chocolate pressing at his lips. He was starting to feel a little sick to be honest. But all the same he pulled the sweet into his mouth. Except it didn't seem to want to. There was something holding it back. Toris frowned and opened his eyes. That something was Feliks. The Pole was centimetres away from his face, chocolate gripped tightly between his teeth, looking expectantly at Toris. He looked back in disbelief.

"What do you expect me to do?"

Feliks said nothing, but kept the sweet in his mouth and raised his eyebrows.

So he's in to food play now. Fabulous...

Toris sighed and leant forward, biting the chocolate in half, taking care not to bite Feliks. Well, not too much. Caramel oozed into Toris' mouth, and he felt Feliks' teeth scrape his lips in an attempt to stop said filling going everywhere. Toris swallowed, and they pulled apart slightly. Feliks was still smiling, his hand resting against the back of Toris' neck. He'd also managed to get into Toris' lap while he was distracted. The latter cleared his throat softly.

"Vash... really does make good chocolate huh?"

Feliks licked his lips. "Totally." With that he pressed his mouth to Tori's, licking gently and sucking at his bottom lip. Toris opened his mouth, and their tongues met, eagerly, tasting the sweets on each other. Feliks tasted wonderful; rich chocolate, cream, caramel, and well... Feliks.

Toris felt his shirt buttons being tugged at and undone, before lithe fingers began to search over his bare chest, scratching slightly, leaving a red trail. Toris moaned and kissed Feliks harder, clutching the back of his shirt in desperation. The Pole shoved his lover back, hard, so Toris was lying on the carpet, the smaller man pinning him down with his hips. Grinning as manically as a certain Russian, Feliks reached into the tray and selected a large, green-wrapped chocolate. He ripped off the foil with his teeth, and then clenched his fist, crushing the chocolate inside, white filling dribbling between his fingers. He opened his hand and dragged it down Toris' chest, smearing it with shards of chocolate and peppermint goo. Toris stared as Feliks began to lick, swirling his tongue over the expanse of his chest, sucking up the sticky mess. But he kept his eyes fixed on Toris. Just as he was beginning to lose himself, Feliks sat up, a chocolate smudge on his chin.

"We, like, totally have to get some more of these from Vash." He began to work on Toris' trousers.

"Yeah. Totally."


End file.
